1. Field
This relates to a laundry apparatus, and particularly, to a laundry treating apparatus capable of removing debris from a heat exchanger installed therein.
2. Background
A laundry treating apparatus may perform, for example, washing, dehydrating and drying functions. Such an apparatus may include, for example, a dryer may receive wet laundry in a drum and evaporate moisture from the laundry using hot air. The moist air discharged from the drum of such a dryer may be hot and humid. Dryers may be classified, according to how this hot humid air is processed, into a condensing type dryer; in which hot humid air circulates without being discharged from the dryer and undergoes heat-exchange with external air within a condenser such that moisture contained within the hot humid air may be condensed, and an exhaust type dryer, in which hot humid air is discharged directly to the outside of the dryer.